


therefore be double-damned

by tangomarine



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what this is supposed to be but here take it, POV Second Person, You Decide, does eiffel want validation or does he have a crush?, perhaps a hint of kepfel if u squint I guess, this is literally just rambling forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangomarine/pseuds/tangomarine
Summary: title from othello:“come, swear it, damn thyself,lest, being like one of heaven, the devils themselvesshould fear to seize thee: therefore be double-damned.”what the FUCK is this and why is the title so damn pretentious? your guess is as good as mine
Relationships: Doug Eiffel & Warren Kepler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	therefore be double-damned

**Author's Note:**

> title from othello:  
> “come, swear it, damn thyself,  
> lest, being like one of heaven, the devils themselves  
> should fear to seize thee: therefore be double-damned.”
> 
> what the FUCK is this and why is the title so damn pretentious? your guess is as good as mine

they are all the quick-fire of lightning, burning-cold and deadly and precise. doesn’t that scare you? don’t you want to run, boy, run until you find somewhere those predator eyes can’t see? aren’t you afraid of them?

or maybe it isn’t fear you feel hot in your chest when he looks at you with that sure and hungry smile. maybe it’s wanting. maybe you wish for just a bit of that hunter’s focus, a touch of the ruthlessness that sends broken shivers running icy down your spine. you’re so fragile, breakable bleeding heart dripping crimson down your fingers as you try to fix the damage, and sometimes you envy how they clawed out their own hearts and replaced them with steel. you want some of that fire, prometheus, but don’t forget about the eagles circling tight overhead. still, aren’t you oh so jealous?

you haven’t yet learned to kill wanting, so you grit your teeth against the leap of your heart when he compliments you. keep telling yourself his approval leaves a bad taste in your mouth - it doesn’t stop you from lapping it up. his words make warmth bloom in your chest, enough that it’s just this side of burning; like a piece of that flame you covet is licking at your sternum. it’s enough to almost make you feel like one of them, and the thought of fitting so easily into their wolf-pack camaraderie fills you with as much revulsion as delight.

but you’re no better than them, are you? you don’t get to judge. the only difference is they’re honest about it. unrepentant. you’re not that strong, but if you were - would that make you better? you’re too weak to be what you should be, and too damn shortsighted to know what that is.

why don’t you try an old classic and just not think about it? it’s not like you make a habit of thinking things through - not when it really counts.

(that’s what sets you apart from them - they aim, you just pull the trigger. the si-5 is a controlled demolition. you? well, rome wasn’t built in a day, and turns out not to burn in one. it’s lasted thirty-three years so far.)

have a drink, doug. (light a match.) there, isn’t that better? (doesn’t that hurt? doesn’t it burn going down? don’t you just love the ash in your lungs?)

it’s straight-razor smooth and twice as painful going down, but that’s a mercy; better clean-cut lies, slick and bitter on your tongue, than the sweet crystal truth sitting heavy in the pit of your stomach, like the weight of a flask, the weight of a gun.

you wonder what you’d find there if for once you didn’t flinch first. you think it looks like C-4 and sounds like static, in all its deafening silence.

kepler wants to see it, you can tell; he’s dug his nails under your skin, pulling you apart to look at your fissile heart. you think he likes what he finds, approves of your sharp-edged broken shards, and you tell yourself he’s wrong, you’re better than that, while you still have the patience for your crude-oil lies.

(one day, they’ll catch a spark and turn to fire in your mouth. maybe then you’ll learn your lesson.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is SO edgy and for what? anyways tell me what y’all thought of my bullshit


End file.
